


The best gift

by danna_mina



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danna_mina/pseuds/danna_mina
Summary: Is Valentine's Day and Joe has a surprise for Ben💗





	The best gift

**Author's Note:**

> L0VE ME HERE IS MY GIFT FOR YOUUUU

Ben is confused. Joe texted him to meet at the park at 4pm. He didn't greeted him for Valentine's Day! Not even a "I love you" message!

-What the hell Joe?!-he said. Anyways,he got dressed up and when the clock marked 3:50pm ,he headed toward the park.

He didn't expected that all the park were decorated with red hearts and romantic things. 

"Oh gosh" he said and saw a little paper in front of him in the grass. He picked it up and read it.

"Do you know how much I love you?  
There’s no way to count my feelings with   
numbers"

Ben smiled and saw a line of little of little papers. And every one of them with a photo of the of them. 

"Someday if someone can find the end of   
numbers  
But my heart will be  
a little bigger"

 

"Even with all the numbers in the world  
My feelings can’t be expressed"

 

"I can’t count it but I wish that you knew"

 

"How my heart  
Became bigger again from just now"

 

When Ben read the last paper, he saw Joe dressed very elegant and with a microphone in his hand.And Joe started to sing:

"Nowhere  
You can’t find  
Someone like me  
Nothing can express  
All of my feelings  
With you, with you"

 

"Someone like me  
Someone like me  
Someone like me"

 

Ben was about to talk but Joe interrupted him.

\- Happy Valentine's Day, my love.Both of us know that I'm not good at singing but I'm doing this for you,my Benny,my sweet baby.Look for everything we went through. Four years of pure love and also with its ups and downs but you were always there for me. Since I vomited in you when I was very drunk at that party until I cried when my mother died, you never left me, although I told you otherwise. And I think it's time...-and started to sing again.

"Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you  
Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin?  
If I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes  
Some things are meant to be"

Joe took Ben's hand and knelt in from of him.Ben got shooked and with his other nad covered his mouth

"Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you"

Yes. He will do that!

-Ben Jones Hardy,would acpet to marry me and be the eternal love of my life? 

At that time,Ben was in tears. He never knew that that would happen! 

-YES YES YES AND A THOUSAND TIMES YES!!!

**Author's Note:**

> let's see if you can recognize the two songs that appeared😉💗💗💖💗💖💖💗 Happy Valentine's Day!!


End file.
